supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. In The Fighter Dome... "Poop. Dark Link, not Flames-Fire." said Iggy. "By the way Link, that's your EVIL clone." he said again. "Or maybe even GanaDORK!!!" exclaimed Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link narrowed his eyes at Ridley. His mouth then curved into an evil smile, reavealing long fangs. "You know, someone needs to teach this annoying lizzard when to shut his mouth," said Dark Link. The Twilight grew stronger, sucking Ridley into a world of darkness with almost no escape. The monster turned into a sprit, and so did several of the other fighters. "I'll let them go when you die," said Dark Link. Link narrowed his eyes and charged at his enemy. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:55, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Iggy still had a little magic in him. He blocked himself. It didn't take on Samus for some reason. Probaly because she was a wolf. Galleom was so strong only Tabbu's offwaves could harm him, or as we know so far. He just sat their, grinning happily about this guy."Ima blow!" exclaimed Galleom. "NO MORE SUBSPACE!!!!!!" yelled Iggy and Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "It's not subspace, it's Twilight," said Link. He slashed at his enemy's face, but he swiftly and skillfully blocked the attack. "Nothing can escape it eventually." The twilight grew stronger and darker, and Link had to fight it so he wouldn't turn into a wolf. Samus and Galleom fell into it, turning into spirits that only Link could barely see. Lucario was on the verge on turning into a spirit, and so was Kirby. Objects seemed to slip through their fingers at their very touch. As Link attacked his shadow, but it mimicked every move and neutralized it. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Now we know what can stop Galleom!" said Duno. He was holding off, porbaly cause he was a cannon. Iggy turned to face dark link. "2 v.s 1. Hardly seems fair." said Iggy. He held up a light blue gem. To make it werider, all the bosses escaped, being normal. "It blocks us!" exclaimed Porky. "Our elments save us!" Ridley said. Iggy looked happily. "Now it's 8 agasint one." said and smiled Iggy. Porky ran. "He is scared!" yelled Master Hand. Koopalings Rule Forever! The gem shattered due to the twilight's power and the bosses fall into twilight again. Only Iggy, Kirby, and Lucario remained. Zelda was only partially in the world of light, unable to talk or move. Lucario and Kirby started panicking. --- Link slashed at his shadow's face, but it jumped backwards and dodged the attack. Lucario and Kirby ran out of their room. She fired several aura spheres at Shadow Link, but he swiftly dodged the attack. "(Beep!)it!" shouted Lucario. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used a fireball. He flashed more of the small green fireballs to the shadow link. "Letz partyz!" he hissed. Koopalings Rule Forever! Shadow Link dodged the attack. Link turned into a wolf to try and land a blow on his enemy. Shadow Link turned into a wolf as a well and counter attacked Link. The shadow sliced open Link's shoulder. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:23, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ridley's mind flashed. He broke free. "But how?" he thought. "Questions for later." said a voice in his head. He tranformed into his meta form. He fell do the fact of his wings. He shot a bunch of fireballs at shadow link. Koopalings Rule Forever! Shadow Link teleported Ridley away from the arena. Luacrio and Kirby dissapeared into the twilight. "Look, just what do you want?" asked Link, worried about his friends. "You dead!" shouted his shadow as he lunged at Link. He cut Link's face and several drops of blood fell onto the ground. His evil half still remained unharmed.... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used something he never thought he could do. He shot a few large, undogable lighting bolts at the shadow link. "HOW DARE YOU KILL LINK? I'M STUPID THE CARTOONS BUT NOT THE GAMES. FELL YOUR DEATH!" he scearmmed. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I'm not dead," said Link as he stood up. He drew his bow. The lightning bolts passed right through Dark Link. He smiled evily. "Pathetic," he said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "FELL MY WRATH!!!" cried Iggy, as he jumped forward to shadow link with his claws( He hasn't cut e'm for 5 years, so he has VERY sharp ones) held out on one hand and a sword in the other. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link was unaffected by Iggy's attack. Link shot an arrow at Dark Link. It hit him right in the arm. He looked at the arrow in his arm. "That's it!" he shouted, angrily. He grabbed Link by the neck and started to choke him. Link couldn't breath or fight back. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Master Hand broke free. "HOW DARE YOU DESTORY MY WORLD!" yelled the right hand. Koopalings Rule Forever! As Link began to suffocate, the twilight became stronger and stronger, soon engulfing Master Hand again. Link was inches from death. Using the last bit of his strength, he used an arrow to wound his enemy in the chest. The shadow's eyes were wide with shock and he vanished suddenly. The twilight lifted from the area, freeing everyone. Link collapsed onto the ground. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:39, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Galleom rampaged on Duno, like always. Ridley walked over. "You could have done alot of damge, dude." Ridley said to Iggy. "Thankz Rid." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario and Kirby appeared in the stadium and Zelda broke free of her trance. Dawn 's sunlight drifted into the arena. "Oh my Goodness, Link!" shouted Lucario. She and Kirby ran to his side. His eyes were closed and his wounds were bleeding badly. "Stop praising someone for non-existent potential damage and help me!" she shouted. Kirby ran away and came back with several, tiny band-aids. Lucario struck her forehead. "That won't help us, Kirby," she said. Kirby came back with a roll of bandage. "Much better," said Lucario as she covered Link's wounds with it. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Let me handle this" said Iggy. He came with his wand. It had a bunch of duck tape around it and was super glued. He used it and healed Link around his head. He left only the small cuts that you could bandage. Koopalings Rule Forever! Kirby smiled happily. Link sat up and put his hand on his head. "Link!" shouted a voice angrily. A seventeen year old girl started to run up to Link. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. She was dressed simply and plainly and had a small sack tied around her waist. She wore sandal-like shoes that were beat up from running. She started yelling and screaming at him saying stuff like "Why did you leave without saying goodbye! What's wrong with you! So you don't even care about your best friend, huh?!" "Ilia?" said Link, confused. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Samus was human again, but see just looked at Link. She looked at the boys who were madly laughing. "You act like tollders!" she said. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Yeah, it's Ilia!" she shouted. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "What is this place and why did you leave so suddenly?" she asked. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Welcome to the arena!" exclaimed Samus. Snake and Meta Knight laughed. Ridley laughed at Link because he had a girlfriend. Iggy was saying how his girlfriend could beat up his mean brother and that you should marry with the boy being older than they girl. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Um, that last sentace makes no sense...)"Shut up!" she shouted. She ran over to Meta Knight and Snake and bashed their heads together, knocking them both out. "You shut up too, you flying lizard," she shouted at Ridley. "I know at least fifty dragons back in Hyrule who could eat you as a light snack!" "Ilia, please..." said Link, softly. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "I know someone who kill every dragon in Hyrule alone, and she missing half her (beep)ing parts!" exclaimed Ridley. He was ready to fight. Iggy pulled Ridley away. Koopalings Rule Forever! Category:Roleplay